memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Universal translator
thumb|[[Spock with a hand-held universal translator in the 2260s.]]A universal translator, or UT, was a device used to translate alien languages into a language which the user can understand. As early as the 22nd century, communicators had translators installed, while their wearers kept them out of view, while conversing. However, not all communicators were such. Self-contained systems such as PADDs, tricorders and starship computers did not have automatic translation capabilities. ( ) Translators in the Federation began use as hand-held units, but were eventually adapted as implanted modules that could be subcutaneously located near the ear or placed in the brachial plexus. Like a subcutaneous transponder, an implanted translator was mostly composed of rubindium crystal. ( }}; |The Romulan Way}}; ) By the 24th century, implanted translators or combadge translators were common practice. ( ; ) Brain waves were known to play a role in experimentation of a totally incompatible dialect, and a translator used scans of such to synthesize a suitable voice print to match the speaker's sample. ( }}; ) In addition to linguacode theory, neuroinduction techniques and recursive computer processing are used in 2369 combadge operation. ( ) Some Hortas had universal translators attached to them to allow them to easily communicate with other lifeforms. In case of emergencies, such as a universal translator malfunction, Horta were also taught how to burn messages in Federation Standard as an alternative form of communications. ( ) In 2282 the translators used by the Gorn Hegemony only had a five meter range. ( ) 23rd century limitations Universal translators were sometimes unable to re-produce a dialect without any known syntax of reference, resulting in untranslated speech passing between users. ( ; ; }}) Federation UTs found on starships such as had occasional difficulty with translating the lingal clicks and pops found in the Saurian language into Federation Standard. ( ) Jurisdictions outside the UFP often confiscated universal translators from those they captured - as ships could track down their signal and locate hostages. Also, when UTs were used aboard ships - especially in Klingon space - they are easily recognizable on two-way transmissions. ( ) During the Romulan Civil War in 2276, Nyota Uhura complained of constantly having to adjust the translator to deal with English idioms. ( }}) 24th century limitations Universal translators did not easily cope with period slang, often confusing visitors to the Vic Fontaine holosuite program. ( ) UTs are still a progressing art and science, with many new introductions of speech. Damage and incomplete basis or analyses also have been known to cause them to be inoperative. ( }}; |Babel|Little Green Men}}; ) In 2374, by switching the universal translator off while playing a recording of Weyoun 5, Jack was able to observe a nuance of verb tense in the original Dominionese speech that the translator had missed. ( ) In 2376, the universal translator had difficulty translating the D'Naali language. A Pinker-Sato phonology module was used by the crew of the to attempt a translation. ( ) 25th century limitations When used to translate the speech of Gorn, the original language of the individual was still audible as a secondary track of hisses and growls. ( |Second Wave|Surface Tension}}) :This refers to ''Star Trek Online's voice-overs for Ambassador S'taass, whose Gorn speech is consistently audible when the character's lines are voiced. Other Gorn characters given voiceovers since S'taass have been similar.'' External links * * Category:Communications technology